Lorenzo Martin Jr.
, |occupation= Vigilante Mercenary Assassin for (Formerly) Member of (Renounced) |affiliation= (Formerly) the Outsiders (Majaea's group) |team(s)= |ways of combat= Dynamic Shooting Sniper Swordsmanship Archery Knife Fighting Cane Fighting Tricking Unarmed Combat Intimidation |registration status=Unregistered |debut= }} Lorenzo Martin Jr. (ロレンツォ•マーティン•ジュニア., Rorentsuo Mātin Junia) known as Raymond Steele (レイモンド•スティール, Reimondo Sutīru) is an outlaw and a freelance mercenary who operates within the United States. Enzo is the son of the infamous super-powered circus owner Lorenzo Martin Sr. and the retired Bulgarian actress Ekaterina Nikolova; Enzo was conceived in a dark alley while his parents apparently "got too lost in their moment of passion". After having his career cut short due to her drug addiction, Ekaterina and Lorenzo Martin Sr. would start having several arguments which would lead to them terminating their relationship and Ekaterina giving birth to Enzo without Lorenzo Sr.'s knowledge. Soon enough, Lorenzo Sr. would learn of this through his friends and would invite Ekaterina and his son Enzo to stay with him; while Enzo finally got a home, his parents fought on a daily basis and Lorenzo began engaging in petty crimes to make the ends meet due to the circus being shut down. Lorenzo Sr. would eventually be apprehended by the police after being framed for murder of a , which would put his mother in a state of depression and make her heroin addiction worse. Unable to support themselves, Enzo took to juggling baseballs and fruits on street for pennies against his mother's wishes. This would cause him to discover his natural knack for showmanship and entertainment. Enzo would eventually start working for another underground illegal super-powered circus as an aerialist, acrobat and fight initiator, however, a certain gentleman by the name of Henrik Durand would take interest in Lorenzo's natural skill-set and the ability to . Later that year, Henrik would approach Lorenzo with a job offer after the supposed death of his mother due to drug overdose; which Enzo would accept in order to both earn his bread and find a new purpose in life. Enzo would eventually finish his training under and attain the rank of Raptor (猛禽, Mōkin); becoming an assassin for the organization as he tackled criminals and corrupt political figures in order to "rinse the city clean". Motivated by his new sense of justice and the loss of his mother due to drug overdose, Lorenzo started his war on the worst that the city had to offer. He is the founding member of the rebellious anti-establishment vigilante organization known as the along with Reed Harford and Wilhelmina Amsberg. Enzo is also the successor of a certain assassin who he shares a strange relationship which borders on professional antagonism and mutual attraction. During Enzo's recollection of his Lost Days, Enzo recalls his time in the ancient assassin group that predates the Consilium est Voltur known as the and was given a new name in the form of Khial min Almustaqbal (Arabic: خيالمن المستقبل; for Wraith of the Future). After losing his sense of direction and developing a more ambigious morality, he was approached by a woman named Majaea Al Bayis who planned on training him in the ways of the Sodality to turn him into a weapon against the Consilium, in order to destroy them from the inside. He was eventually released from the Sodality after proving himself in combat with several members of the group and due to Majaea's affection for him. This title would also be the inspiration for the name Spectre (幽霊, Yūrei); a name that he adopted after returning to his city, while operating as a vigilante. By the end of his first year in Hell's kitchen as the Spectre, Lorenzo found a partner in Naomi Rayner and the two began working together due to their common dislike for mobsters. During his time with his team, Lorenzo rediscovers himself and takes on a more heroic role by redefining his codename of the Osprey (鶚, Misago) TBA~. Appearance Personality Synopsis A Streetcar Named Desire Mockingbird Epoch of the Stray Lost Days Outsiders Reap What You Sow Tales of the Deadman Night of the Living Dead Reunion We All Die At Dawn Renascence Abilities Quirk Pheromone (フェロモン, Feromon): Lorenzo is in possession of this quirk that allows Enzo to manipulate and modify his own pheromones and uses it to varying degrees for different purposes; mainly using it to suppress his own scent to the point where someone like Saiko could not sense him despite his sense of smell being marginally better than that of a . He can also use his quasi-psychoactive compulsive pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of those in his vicinity; of around thirty five feet, and while this is his effective radius for affecting someone with his pheromones, those affected by them already can be still fall prey to his powers. He has been known to use this power to instill intense fear, happiness, depression, sexual arousal, and a false sense of security onto other people. He primarily used this ability in youth to invoke mutual hostility among the captives of the and arrange for fights; for public entertainment. The sites of pheromone production and other secretions in his deep dermis produce numerous psychoactive chemicals, which, when inhaled or absorbed through the skin, induce certain strong emotions that Enzo can mentally trigger. Enzo has been known to enthrall as many as twenty two people at once within his range. Since people are subject to his suggestions and are not in control of themselves, he can order them to stop being able to sense him, rendering him "invisible" to them or can even use his pheromones to play mental tricks such as making them believe that he is a supernatural creature with a demonic visage and the ability to fly or even teleport; which greatly helped him in establishing his career as the vigilante, Spectre. He can also control a person through the use of pheromones, placing them in an extremely suggestible state wherein they will follow his every command —initially verbal, but later extending to gestures too. While that takes a lot of time— weeks even — since he has to mentally weaken them with his compulsive powers, but once done, they cannot be undone by anyone except for him. He cannot order someone to control a bodily function they are incapable of consciously controlling at normal times such as: their metabolic rate or triggering adrenaline on common. He cannot also make them perform feats that they normally would not be capable of pulling out without seriously injuring themselves. He was also able to strip multiple young Raptors of their loyalty to their organization and imbued them with the courage to stand up against the group of assassins. His powers are so potent that it could temporarily take away a suicidal man's depression completely and turned him jovial for hours; despite Enzo being several miles away from him after their initial contact. Although, this potency goes down as he starts increasing the number of people that he is affecting. However, when placed in a state of emotional upheaval, Enzo himself loses control over his powers; something that intensified Ramon's hatred for him and also instilled Naomi with romantic feelings for him, without ever meaning to. As a child, he was unable to control his powers properly, which negatively affected his mother by making her care less about him and his father's care for him intensified, causing him to actively seek high-risk jobs that paid very well, which led to his eventual arrest. Also, if Enzo were to selfishly use this quirk to induce lust or affection into someone and then not free them from his psychoactive grasp, they are likely to still feel lingering effects for years to come; though, they will not be quite as intense as they were at the time of them being compelled. It is said that if one were able to cut off all of their sensory receptors, they would remain unaffected by his quirk. While those with a strong power may be able to resist its effects for a while, with the passage of time, even those with mental-resistance would become highly susceptible to its effects. Conditioning Peak-Human Condition: Through a result of his own genetics as evident from his highly advance kinesthetic sense and natural acrobatic skill, correct developmental training from an early age at the circus, years of extensive and intense training from the Consilium est Voltur and additional training from Sodality of Phantasm in combination with a planned and healthy diet, regular sparring, action shooting, weightlifting, agility drills, trampolining, sprinting and kata practice along with an ancient REM cycle extension technique, Lorenzo has achieved what can only be considered as peak human physical conditioning. He also uses portable bio-feeback machines and top notch exercise tools to constantly maintain this level of conditioning. Lorenzo due to achieving the very peak of his own body's potential is on par with several low-tier enhanced humans and other extremely advanced and well trained human beings; with his conditioning possibly exceeding those who simply use a quirk to enhance their physicality. By matching and even out performing some of his mentors in combat, he has proved that he is far superior to avant-garde athletes. His strength, speed, agility, reflexes, sensory skills, endurance and stamina border on enhanced levels and while under the effects of adrenaline, he has proven himself to perform several mid-tier enhanced human feats. He represents the pinnacle of human physical abilities much like Stephan Rothenberg before his cybernetic enhancement (though one could argue that since Lorenzo did beat him that he is still superior) and Agent 10. His physicality, especially due to his dedicated diet, genetics, mental discipline and regimen actually exceeds that of people who abuse the Six Veined Herb. As mentioned by Frane Ramon, he is even more agile and has greater travel speed on his foot compared to the assassin. While an enhanced assassin such as Wylie Carver chalked up his speed to regular practice and his youth which grants him greater speed and vitality. Even the likes of Adela Amparo required a special suit and a perfected dosage of the phidium concoction to face him in combat. The Machinist actually goes out of his way to bet against a five times Olympic level gold medalist, stating he had a feeling that if Lorenzo actually tried, he would be able to win gold in every Olympic game ever created. *'Peak Human Strength': Lorenzo possesses phenomenal strength that is without a doubt extremely impressive and at the peak of human potential. He has demonstrated himself to be strong enough to lift a man over his head and throw him, casually kick down a door off with its hinges, restrain people as strong as Michael Patrick, punch through reinforced glass, send Strike flying with a kick, flip over Cannonball on her head despite her using her quirk to make herself thrice as heavy (around 660 lbs) and dent a wall by punching it. This strength combined with his striking speed allows him to generate punches that have a force of 1440 lb (at peak) behind them and can be fatal to human beings if placed correctly as it takes about 1105 pound of force to crack the human skull. Even his short ranged power punches are capable of generating 439 pounds of force. It should be noted that his Muay Thai or Boxing based punches should be significantly stronger than other martial art punches such as the reverse punches and his short ranged power punches, as they use greater striking power through proper technique and torque. As 687 pounds of force is required by martial artists to break a concrete slab 1.5 inches thick, it is possible for Lorenzo to do so. During his training regimen, he is seen moving around a wheel less cart with ten 45 lbs Olympic weights on it thus proving that he can move weights around 205 kg, he is also uses a dip belt tied down to five such plates, forcing his triceps to lift an additional 225 lbs along with his own body weight 184 lbs. He also regularly bench presses 944 lbs (twenty 45 lbs plates, weighing in at 900 lbs; the 44 lbs comes from the bar itself) and has a personal deadlift record 1025 lbs. He is also able to physically overpower people like Black Baza who was an enhanced assassin and displayed the physical strength to snap Li's tendon in his knees with a single kick. Also, after fighting Wylie for an extended period of time, he was able to knock the assassin out cold with a single punch and despite Carver recovering as quickly as he did, mentions that a punch with that kind of power would have knocked out any other human being for over half an hour. This strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to achieve a 2.56 m (8 ft 5 inches) high jump and even leap and cover a distance of 9.22 meters (30 ft 3 inches) in a single leap with a running start; he can even jump as far as 18 ft without a running head start. This leg strength also extends to kicking as he is able to generate forces around 2000 lb with his kicks and is able to leg press 2340 lbs with extreme effort. Lorenzo's strength and brute force is comparable to his mentor and is seemingly almost enhanced; this is seen from him punching down a mercenary so hard that his head was stuck into the wooden floor beneath with the punch having nigh bone shattering force behind it. This makes sense as he was also able to snap a man's neck during his time as a Raptor. Lorenzo also has extremely powerful grip strength as Lizette Caine struggled to get his grip off of her but was unable to do so. His grip strength when read by the inbuilt dynamometer meter in Lizette's suit, was read as 356 lbs. *'Peak Human Speed': Lorenzo can move, run, strike and even swim at an incredibly fast pace, faster than normal humans and even most competing athletes. He is considered to be as fast as a non-enhanced human being can be while really pushing the limits of their own human physiology. He has caught up to an accelerating vehicle and hit Régulo before he could even react. When tested, his punches were registered at 49 mph or 21.9 m/s which is actually superior to the fastest known punch from a boxer that was registered at 45 mph. While unarmed, he was able to blitz a group of police officers and took on the entire squad of six men; striking them and avoiding them before they could pull the trigger. Lorenzo also won the 100 meter sprint between him and Tyger by finishing reaching the finish line and setting a world record for a non-enhanced human being at 8.537 seconds; although, he admitted that he would never beat Tyger in a race if Zain were to use his transformation quirk. He can run at top speeds of about 31 mph/49.8 kph and maintain this speed for over 300 meters, displaying a high level of resistance to muscular fatigue from sprinting; with such speed, he was able to outmaneuver the enhanced-assassin, Wylie Carver and keep up with Frane Ramon despite the latter having a head start. He also managed to out perform an Olympic level gold medalist by beating him in a 400m swimming race, with his swimming speed clocking at 5.73 knots (6.6 mph) thus winning the bet that Reed placed. He was able to quickly draw his gun and shoot down a gang of thugs accurately despite them already having drawn their gun on him; with Tatiana Jderoiu actually being surprised with his drawing speed. Using this quick drawing speed in combination with his stealth skills, he was able to sneak up behind Cull, draw out his knife and place it on his throat before Cull could finish his sentence. While more of a strength and technique feat, he was able to kick a soccer ball so fast that he sent it flying with a speed of 128 mph. *'Peak Human Stamina': His highly trained and developed body generates less fatigue-toxins than normal humans allowing him to physically exert himself for an extended period of time compared to the few minutes or even seconds that the average human is able to exert himself at peak capacity for. This becomes blatantly evident in regards to his sprinting stamina as he is able to maintain his speed for over 6 minutes (6 minutes and 27 seconds), while most sprinters find it difficult to maintain such great speeds for over 2 minutes and he can do so without experiencing major loss in breath or being over taken by fatigue. Since he is able to be participate in a fight against a dozen of men, with some of them being armed with knives, and come on top of it with him retaining enough energy to engage in a brief clash with Agent 10 in the aftermath, it becomes blatantly obvious that his level of stamina is superior to that of most human beings. He is likely capable of exerting himself at peak capacity for an hour without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue toxins in his bloodstream. He was also described by Frane to be "too active for his taste". Additionally, Lorenzo partakes in an extensive rigorous training regime that lasts for nearly 70 minutes; thus solidifying his level of physicality as superior to the average man. **'Peak Human Endurance': Lorenzo boasts a high level of physical endurance and is able to handle a much higher level of physical stress than the average human being. He is able to withstand a huge amount of physical trauma and pain as witnessed from him surviving from a fall of 40 ft after having his suit set on fire by the cyborg Pyrohand, taking three bullet shots to the chest with his armor, being stabbed in the thigh by a concealed knife from Majaea and being beaten up and badly slashed across his torso by the subterranean warrior Svnez. He was also able to get up after having seven of Wylie's throwing knives lodged into him and managed to endure through it all. Thanks to his stamina and training, he has an excellent lung capacity and can hold his breath underwater for 8 minutes and 12 seconds. Additionally, while in his Osprey suit, he was able to survive from the shock-wave of an explosion that knocked him off the deck from the ship and into the water; showing that at least with the aid of his suit, he can withstand the pressure of deep water. During his fight with Frane, despite being weakened due to his lack of caloric intake and proper sleep the night before, he was able to last long enough to impress Frane. Additionally, he was taught to resist interrogation/torture by Majaea and is actually seen resisting the effects of hunger, sleep deprivation and waterboarding. He has also successfully resisted the painful and hallucinogenic effects of Toxin. *'Peak Human Agility': Lorenzo's agility is superior to most if not all competing non-enhanced athletes that allows him to coordinate his body with great balance, incredible flexibility and high dexterity. This allows him to perform complex gymnastic and acrobatic movements that would require years of training and practice to pull off correctly. Even when injured, he could move out of the way from an incoming bullet that was shot from a handgun. He is mostly seen using his agility to scale walls and fences as well as drastically slow down his fall from great heights that otherwise should kill him, as commented by Tatiana. He has even used a metal pipe as a makeshift pole to fling himself onto the top of a two storied building. Thanks to his parkour and gymnastics training and practiced agility drills and regular trampolining, he is able to easily climb trees and correctly position himself on top of it and is seen regularly jumping from one rooftop to the other without making much noise. He is also able to flip around avoiding and dodging attacks from enemies and is even seen outmaneuvering Reed's arrows and some of Wylie's throwing knives. Kenichi Shinoda while chasing him, praised him for not just being fast but also highly agile, noting Lorenzo to possess greater agility than him. He also back-flipped over a non-enhanced Bakar Cuevas; avoiding his sword thrust and kicking Bakar at the back of his head at the same time. Known for fighting smart, he even recovered from a direct hit from Cull's armor by using a series of back handsprings to redistribute the force. Combining his agility and reaction timing, he has been able to dodge a sub-sonic bullet, vault over a couch; greatly decreasing the distance between him and the shooter and disarm her before she could take another shot. His level of agility is so advanced that he was able to jump from the top of the Outsider's car and went straight down with precise movement to grab a kidnapped woman through the opening of a getaway van that was flipping in mid-air; he then proceeded to use his agility and parkour training to greatly slowly down the fall, all in one motion. *'Peak Human Reflexes': Similar to his speed, his reflexes are honed to an extraordinary rate and are borderline-enhanced. He could easily match Frane and Majae's reflexes during his battle against them; despite them having a high combat speed and great reaction timing. He is also one of the first people to straight up react to and even catch one of Reed's arrows, this is notable because he was able to catch two arrows in each hand simultaneously despite Reed's bow being able to launch arrows at speeds around 235 fps. He was also able to react immediately to Wylie's throwing knives and cancelled them out with his own; he went even as far as to block one with a garbage can which he picked up from his surrounding, despite Wylie hurling them as fast as 88 km/h using his enhanced strength. He is also seen using his sword to slice an arrow in half, despite the arrow being shot from an extremely close range meaning that he had 0.0212 seconds to react. He has even avoided shurikens from Majae despite her being a highly skilled marksman and was able to launch a shuriken back at her while jumping and subsequently flipping over the incoming projectiles. His reaction timing has also allowed him to avoid and counter blows from master martial artists such as Michael Patrick despite the latter's quirk giving him an edge in the fight. Even while injured, Lorenzo was able to react to a gunshot from a handgun; though, the shooter was at a distance greater than 35 ft. His trained mind and body can react to visual stimulus 0.0170 seconds, 0.0113 seconds for an audio stimulus, and 0.0100 seconds for a tactile stimulus compared to the average 0.25, 0.17 and 0.15 seconds respectively, taken by an average human being. With the small enhancement in reaction timing provided by the Osprey suit, he was also able to detect and dodge a bullet from Strike's sniper riffle; although, he made it clear that he could not do so repeatedly; in case the Snowden chose to switch to an assault weapon. He has also reacted to things like crossbow bolts at close ranges from Rover despite her being an expert markswoman and has kicked away a frag grenade thrown at Reed Harford before the latter could even react. He has even managed to escape an assault from Lizette Caine's mini explosives, and appeared behind her just as they were exploding. Snowden even commented on his reflexes stating that no human should have a reaction timing of around 17 milliseconds. *'Peak Human Durability': Lorenzo’s muscles and bones are much harder and denser than normal humans due to his diet, genetic make up, intense training as a Raptor, additional training from Sodality of Phantasm, from the several beatings that he received under Majae. The micro-tears and fractures that his bones and tissues underwent, led them to being further fortified upon healing, in an attempt to make his body more durable than before. His skin and connective tissues are nearly twice as more elastic despite being marginally denser and more resilient; this elasticity along with the greater density and hardness allows him to absorb and distribute impact forces better and makes him better equipped to handle physical trauma. He has been stabbed, shot and wounded several times throughout his life and has managed to recover/escape and would likely continue to do so unless he receives a mortal wound. This biological improvement through reactive adaptation does still fail against piercing weapons and bladed tools, as his physiology is more adapted to handling shocks and impact forces better, and while that does mean that he receives relatively less damage and experiences less pain, it does not make him invulnerable to damage; as even with this advanced durability, his body likely compensates for about 15-20% impact and shock based damage but acts the same when bladed weapons or piercing weapons are involved. However, the several variations of his suits are often heavily or lightly armored as despite his impressive durability, he is just as human and thus can be stabbed, shot, slashed, blown up, etc. With his suits, he has increased durability; being highly bullet resistant in most of them, he even survived being set on fire and then falling several stories. He has also survived in the depths of the ocean. *'Honed Senses': Lorenzo has developed and honed his five natural senses to the point where they operate nearly on the highest limits of human physiology. His sense of sight, smell, taste, touch and hearing are all highly developed and make him highly alert to danger and his surroundings. His keen skills of perception offer aid in otherwise detrimental situations and has constantly shown to be capable of sensing incoming danger by being extremely perceptive through a highly developed hearing and sight. He was able to even notice Majae in darkness despite the assassin being extremely familiar with stealth tactics. More than any of his senses, his kinesthetic sense and equilibrioception are the closest to being classified as "enhanced" as he has extreme control over his body and its components and has an uncanny ability to balance himself on objects, no matter what as seen him from walking the tightrope or landing perfectly on his feet after forming a chain of handsprings or a cartwheel. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on objects that are in motion; such as a moving train, this might be a result of his kinesthetic sense working with his sense of balance. *'Peak Human Metabolism': Lorenzo has a more advanced immune system, metabolic rate and a higher NEAT (Non-exercise activity thermogenesis) which allows him to recover from illnesses, ailments and injuries much quicker than an average human being. Kassandra Watermark noted that his body was forming platelets to stop his bleeding nearly thrice as fast as they in case of an average human adults. As a result of his higher metabolism, he also has to consume a higher amount of calories for his size, though this can be mostly attributed to lifestyle choice and activity level. His metabolism affords him greater resistance to drugs, chemicals and alcohol and allows him to recover from diseases quicker. While he does not have a healing factor as per say, he does age slightly slowly and heals a bit faster compared to the average human being; this rate difference has been estimated to be near 12-15%. While his metabolic rate or clotting rate do not directly correlate to his healing rate, that is to say, that he cannot heal thrice as fast, it does translate to his immune system's competency by making over twice as more potent and efficient. His metabolism also grants him higher resistance to drops in environmental temperature by increasing his overall body-heat. Fighting Prowess with a single punch.]] Master Martial Artist/Highly Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Lorenzo, as soon as he showed up as the Spectre, demonstrated one of the most impressive feats of martial accomplishment by taking down a small group of trained and well-armed henchmen; participating in several fight sequences, that established him as being an extremely skill martial artist. Lorenzo is a highly skilled combatant, extensively trained by Henrik Durand, during his early years in the Consilium est Voltur. Lorenzo was known for being an extremely aggressive fighter and a brawler, following his training under the likes of Majaea, Caine, Tyger and Zhou, among others; who are arguably one of the deadliest hand to hand combatants to have ever walked the planet, he has become a exceptionally dangerous fighter. Enhanced human beings such as Snowden Wayland acknowledge his fighting skill and Carver considered him to be quite the threat, with even the perfect soldier in the form of Michael even admitting Lorenzo as his superior in hand to hand combat. Originally, Lorenzo was trained in Muay Boran by the Vultures and went on undefeated in the gauntlet matches due to his brutality and sheer aptitude for fighting. The acting leader of the Consilium, Adela, was also hesitant to engage him in a fair fight, after Lorenzo had traveled the world trying to learn and master as many fighting styles as he could. He easily dispatched Yelizaveta Rasputin despite her enhanced speed and reflexes and took out the unpredictable Samael Briggs at Steele Tower despite the fact that he was handicapped during the fight. Combined with his years of training, fighting experience and peak human physical status, Lorenzo became a dangerous master martial artist who can slaughter dozens of enemies alone, take on and even overpower extremely skilled combatants such as Tatiana and Kazimir Voronin with relative ease, and was seen as capable enough by Snowden to train his daughter. Lorenzo's fighting style focuses on brutality, strength, and explosiveness; he is shown to have studied over half-a-dozen fighting styles and has proven to be a master of Leopard Kung Fu, Pencak Silat, Systema, Sambo, Kyokushin Karate and Muay boran. Though, he is also adept at weapon based combat such as Canne de combat, Kyūjutsu, Silat Knife fighting, Shurikenjutsu, Zulu stick-fighting, Khadgavidya and Destreza. During his sparring sessions with Wilhelmina Amsberg, he did exclaim to be familiar with her brand of Taekwondo and was able to counter her moves; which may hint at him being familiar with more martial arts than he lets on. He has fought his mentors to a stand-still in the form of Tyger and Majaea; albeit, he has hesitant to seriously harm Majaea due to their relationship, and was complimented by Kālikā who is widely accepted as one of the best, if not the best assassin on the planet. He has effectively combined the martial arts that he has mastered with gun play into an unique harmonious style that suits his strengths. Despite being poisoned and drastically weakened, he went toe-to-toe with Lizette Caine who herself is a highly accomplished fighter adept in many forms of martial arts. Lorenzo has a particular taste for deception, and leaves traps for his enemies including: tear gas grenades, small explosives, electrical charges or automated turrets, that he incorporates into his fighting style. Using distractions and taunts to enrage or confuse his enemies, Lorenzo uses the small openings that his strategy creates to strike them in their vital areas. He is also not above using dirty fighting tricks and regularly uses headbutts, crotch strikes, strikes behind the ear, eye poking, etc., and actually encourages their use, stating that there is no such thing as fair fight. He was also taught how to fight blind against multiple opponents by the members of Sodality of Phantasm, which makes it so that darkness or temporary blindness are not a huge handicap to him in a fight. He was also able to handle an entire platoon of proto-Raptors lead by Henrik and was able to survive till his backup arrived which is an incredible feat on its own, as most people struggled to fight two proto-Raptors at once. During his fight with Carver, he repeatedly establishes himself as the superior fighter by constantly outmaneuvering him and countering all of his moves and landing several fatal blows, with Carver admitting that he would have died several times if not for his endurance and healing factor. Additionally, his strikes are so precise and fast that most of his opponent(s) are unable to process them and thus fail to counter them or move out of the way. One of the signature traits of his fighting style, due to being a hybrid form, is its adaptability, as such, no opponent has defeated him the same way twice due to him constantly adapting to their fighting style and bettering himself. Lorenzo jokingly refers to his fighting style as "Death Point" as it incorporates the use of body lever manipulation, pressure point striking, knife fighting (mostly due to his Systema and Silat background), rapid disarming, action shooting, combative parkour, counter-kicking techniques and deception, either in the form of distractions or feints, which means certain death for those who are not prepared to fight him. *' ': *' ': *' ': *' ': *' ': *' ': Nerve Control/Body Manipulation: Lorenzo has a great deal of knowledge about the human anatomy and has a working idea of both pressure points and nerve clusters; allowing him to strike them with sufficient force to either disable or stun his foes in combat. However, he applies his knowledge with his mental discipline to gain a greater control over his body. He can control his nervous system enabling him to deaden her body to physical pain temporarily and greatly slow down his bleeding rate. Through the control over his own body, if injured to a certain degree, Lorenzo will lower his body's metabolism to such levels that they mimic death, to either fool his enemy into thinking that he is dead or to preserve himself until back up arrives. Weapon Proficiency: Lorenzo is proficient in the usage of several weapons thanks to his training and a decade worth of experience. Having being trained by the Consilium est Voltur, Lorenzo learned about the usage of daggers and knowing knives for combat purposes and was shown to be quite skilled with the Indian Katar, which he used as one of his primary weapons. Lorenzo also has utilized the patta or the gauntlet sword and is known for weaponizing any ordinary item in his vicinity. With further training from the likes of Celina, Caine and Majaea, he became proficient in the art of archery, stick fighting and shurikenjutsu. Preferring lethal force, Lorenzo further continued to train with firearm experts and gained a particular taste for using various types of guns including but not limited to gas-operated semi-automatic shotguns, designated marksman rifles, 13mm anti-materiel rifles, machine pistols/automatic pistols, select-fire automated rifles and even double-action revolvers. He is also extremely skilled in guerrilla warfare and is known for his gift with arming and disarming landmines and IEDs; he also regularly uses several explosive devices in his war on crime and has vast knowledge about different type of weaponry for piercing through specific type of armors. He is also known for coating his concealed bladed weaponry in different types of toxins in order to increase their overall effectiveness. While prefers a form of armed combat with his dual pistols, he is still seen regularly practicing knife fighting, shurikenjutsu and zulu stick fighting. *' ': *' ': Lorenzo was trained in the traditional Japanese martial art of wielding a bow by Celina Jade and was stated to be a natural at bowmanship. He is also self-taught in trick shooting and was jokingly referred to by Reed Harford as his protege. Throughout his career as a vigilante, he has utilized both the asymmetrical yumi and a takedown recurve; wielding them with great skill and precision. After his initial training, he was shown to be capable of hitting stationary targets at a practice about 30 yards away from him. He also displayed the ability to shoot up to four arrows at once; with all of them being headshots on four different target(s). He also pulled off the classic Robin Hood shot, something only the likes of Reed has accomplished before and while he cannot shoot as fast as his colleague, he more than makes up for it with his powerful shots. During his reign as the White Phantasm, he was able to cancel out an arrow shot at him by Lina Lange and was able to shoot a thug while being carried off by Jasper Stein. *' ': Lorenzo has shown a remarkable proficiency with firearms as well as other military-grade technologies and weaponry. Lorenzo is a master marksman in his own right and is shown to be extremely comfortable using different types of guns in the heat of battle. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the likes of Reed and several of his mentors, with Majaea commenting that his skills as a sniper surpass her own. He also laces his bullets in batrachotoxin and is shown to be capable of dual wielding his signature pistols while on the move. His accuracy is at the peak of human perfection and potential his precision mastery was high enough to allow him to shoot a target as small as handcuffs without harming the police officer and shooting off a pistol without hitting the hands of a thug. He has shot off an apple of Lina's head using a small revolver and shot off javelins hurled at him at super-speed by Velocity. He also managed to tag Diego with a batrachotoxin laced bullet despite Diego's normal cruising speed being around 333 m/s. Lorenzo as Spectre has also shot down a group of thugs with an assault riffle while free-falling while trying to avoid being shot by them. Lorenzo is known for his ability to ricochet bullets off different angles to hit his target(s) behind covers as well as taking a shot from 350 yards away on top of a building to assassinate Domino Craw's right-hand man. In a flashback, Lorenzo immediately after encountering Reed managed to shoot Reed's bowstring and rendered his bow useless, over a distance of 9 yards. He even managed to locate the weak points of Cull's armor and shot at the rivets and seams of his power-suit, which allowed the Outsiders to overpower him temporarily. He was able to shoot off the tires of a motorcycle with a pair of sub-machine guns while dual wielding and was able to put 6 bullets in six different stationary targets in less than 3 seconds with nothing but a double-action revolver while in the shooting range. He is also occasionally seen with bolt-action centerfire hunting rifles when accompanying Wilhelmina Amsberg in their hunt for deer and in his early years, after being restored to life, was seen hunting duck and goose with a recoil operated semi-automatic shotgun; displaying the ability to hit his target while they are in motion, as early as the age of 17. Michael described Enzo as a designated marksman and stated that his DMR MK-II suited someone like him perfectly. **' ': *' ': *' ': Overall Abilities will come for you.| Majaea to Enzo}}Indomitable Will: Lorenzo has an exceptionally strong will power which is evident from his ability to overcome any obstacle put in his way, no matter the risk. His mental fortitude earned him the respect of Majaea and even after experiencing death first hand, Lorenzo did not succumb to the nihilistic pessimism that anyone else would have. Majaea further pointed out, that the trauma from coming back to death, let one of her soldier's to commit suicide, yet Lorenzo persevered. He has shown the ability to resist the painful and hallucinogenic effects of Marina's toxin. Throughout his career, he has been severely injured and still continued fighting, despite the pain. Lorenzo has a dedicated regime and diet, which he dedicates himself to and is extremely calculated and meticulous when it comes to him delivering his brand of vigilante justice. He is shown to have constantly overcome several forms of temptation including quirks that are entirely based around it. After being knocked out, losing some of his blood, having Wobble in his system, after having his hands and feet tied with a pair of flexicuffs and buried alive in a coffin about six feet under the ground, he was able to regain the control over his body with sheer will power and was able to use his escapology knowledge to escape his restraints and dig himself out of the ground with several pounds of dirt being pressed against his chest. It is untrue that Lorenzo has never been afraid but through the years of training and experience, Lorenzo currently shows a detached ability to fear and emotions bordering on sociopathic. This is best seen when he overcomes Friedrich's ability to instill and magnify fear into others, in a matter of minutes. Master of Stealth: Due to his training as an assassin and then as a spy, Lorenzo is highly trained in stealth, espionage, infiltration, and sabotage. He is able to breach high security facilities without being detected and blend in with the shadows and remain undetected by most humans. Lorenzo is also able to use this ability with his unique mastery over his own body to slowdown his own heartbeat and breathing rate, to sneak up on Frane Ramon; someone with enhanced senses. Ramon had to completely reconfigure his sensing style just to detect Lorenzo. He was also able to infiltrate the E.C.L.I.P.S.E hideout without being detected by their security systems or guards and was able to get the drop on Cull during his battle alongside the Outsiders. Furthermore, he makes the use of various suits that can either use active camouflage, reduce the sound produced by his body moving or use a combination of light and sound warping technology to turn him truly "invisible". He was able to pull a disappearing act on Alex Faraday despite her ability to sense electricity given off by the human body. Master Acrobat: *'Parkour/Free-Running Training': Highly-Gifted Intellect: *'Multilingualism': *'Subterfuge Expert': *'Expert Tactician': *'Expert Investigator': *'Skilled Engineer': **'Accomplished Mechanic': *'Vehicular Driver': *'Explosives Expert': *'Seduction': Skilled Thief: Ventriloquism: Vast Resources/Network: Former Enhancements Wonder Formula Usage: Lorenzo stole three crates full of the Wonder Formula that was being developed specially for the high ranking shinobi of the Sodality of Phantasm and began using the performance enhancing drug to recover rapidly from his beatings and increase his own physical strength, endurance and speed in order to appear truly superhuman in the eyes of his foes. The Wonder Formula works on the basis of a time-limit, thus the dosage dictates how long the formula would last into his system. An average dose of the compound would enhance Enzo's overall physical stats for about 20 minutes. *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Reflexes': *'Enhanced Stamina': *'Enhanced Lung Capacity': *'Enhanced Vision': *'Accelerated Healing': *'Pain Suppression': Equipment Spectre's Arsenal Former Equipment Trivia * Enzo's theme songs are Cascade & See What I've Become. **However, after he takes on the mantle of White Ghost, his theme changes to Brother in Arms. * According to the author, Lorenzo's favorite songs are (Fuck A) Silver lining, Desire and Young Dumb & Broke. * Lorenzo has held the most titles/monikers out of the Outsiders. **He is known by 8 different titles and over 15 different names by different people. * Lorenzo has a confirmed kill count of 86 till now. * In the past, he has had a vigilante hotline which he set up temporarily after blowing through his assimilated cash. * While working as the Osprey, he temporarily had a sidekick in his former nemesis . * Enzo does have a particular fascination for vintage pony cars and has personally owned a 1963 Impala SS Hardtop Sport Coupe, 1971 Chevrolet Camaro and a 1966 Shelby GT350 throughout different stages of his life. ** He eventually gave his 1971 Chevrolet Camaro SS to Rudy Jandre. ** The 1963 Impala SS Hardtop Sport Coupe was destroyed when Enzo faked his own death by blowing up his car. ** It is currently unknown if he is still in the possession of his 1966 Shelby GT350 as he is seen exclusively riding the Raptor Cycle. * In a possible future timeline, Lorenzo grew up to be 79 years old at the time of his death. * The White Phantasm initially using a recurve bow and arrow was a homage to Reed Harford. * He has also had the most different variations of suits, since he is constantly experimenting and upgrading his gear. **Enzo has had a total of 9 suits. With the White Phantasm Suit being his final suit. * In contrast to Osprey seen as a hero and Spectre seen as a masked menace, White Phantasm is seen as a serious threat and a criminal by Interpol, CIA and several other police agencies. Despite this, no one has been able to connect one of these identities to the other. **White Phantasm is a wanted criminal in 12 different countries. Quotes Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Vigilantes Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Outsiders Member Category:Outsiders member Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Martial Artists Category:Earth 0 Characters